Dreaming
by XCanadianDevilX
Summary: Pirika is a maid in the Tao kitchen for three years before meeting the Shaman King Ren Tao himself. She finds herself falling for the Shaman King but a servant doesn't have a chance. Does she? REN X PIRIKA [AU]
1. After three years

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.I wishI did butI don't and you probably don't ither... life sucks.

**After three years**

* * *

"You there!"

I ran over to Mr. Tomanko my boss in the Tao kitchen. I work here as a maid to pay off a family debt along with my brother. Life's not that bad serving Ren Tao I can mostly say that because I've never met him before. I've worked in his castle for three years as one of his servants and I've never met the man once. Little did I know at that point my life was all about to change. There had been a banquet planned for some time and the day it happened to be on was today.

"Yes Mr. Tomanko?"

"Bring that tray to Ren-sama's room. I'm too busy right now."

I was filled with joy and confusement at his words. Ren Tao the Shaman king?

"Yes Mr. Tomanko, Right away."

I ran to the tray and carried it up all three flights of stairs to the brass doors that led to the room of the most powerful man in the world at the time. So I can't say I was exactly calm at the time in fact I had to stop myself from shaking before nervously knocking on the massive door. I waited a few seconds and when the door didn't open I knocked again. Eventually I pushed the door open slightly and looked in. The room was extremely clean and the window was open allowing a cool breeze to flow through the room I put the tray down on the table beside his bed and turned to leave. I stopped when something caught my eye on his desk. I walked to it to wrapped up in my own curiosity to realize what I was doing. It was a letter from Kinomera a city not far from Izumo. The letter stated Ren was to marry their Princess Ariane six months from now. I didn't get any farther though.

"You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you."

I spun around and found myself face-to-face with the Shaman King Ren Tao himself gazing at me demandingly.

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Oh... I was just bringing your breakfast and... the letter... I'll leave."

I turned to the door but he snatched be back by my wrist and my back was smashed forcefully into the wall.

"A word of this to anyone," he growled. "And I'll have your throat cut."

"Yes Ren-sama I'm sorry."

He dropped me to the ground and walked to the other side of the room. I scrambled to my feet and walked out the door.

* * *

Heh.... kinda short sorry. i just kinda started writing this out of nowhereso could you review plz? I know it might be a bit off so I need help writing this. THX


	2. I need to get out of here

YAAAY! CH.2! OK I NEED you ppl to review i really have NO idea what to do with this story. A big thanks to sweet-evil-girl for my first review. I tried to make Ren nicer here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. AllI own is a computer and a bowl of ice cream... and i don't even own the ice creamI stole it form my dad.**

* * *

"Hey!"

I spun half jumped around again and almost tripped over from the scare I got.

"Yes Ren-sama?"

"What's your name girl?"

"Pirika." I managed to whisper.

"Are you a shaman?"

I was taken by surprise by the question. I had been suppressing my shaman powers for three years since I came to work in the castles kitchen.

"Uh... no."

I was lying of course but who was I to call myself a Shaman, I didn't even have a ghost. He looked at me sharply .

"Do not lie to me girl."

"I...I wasn't lying. C-Can I go now Ren-sama?"

He strode over to me with unmistakable hostility in his eyes.

"No, you can not go and do not lie to me Pirika I don't like it."

"S-Sorry Ren-sama f-forgive me.."

I avoided his eyes that were still staring me down. I never really stuttered before and didn't like it. I wanted to get out of there and I wanted to get out of his gaze. He shut the window cutting off the comforting breeze blowing through the room.

"I really have to go Ren-sama... Mr. Tomanko will be angry if I'm not back and-"

"Ssssh, How mush of that did you get through?"

My mind wasn't exactly processing my surroundings well at the moment and unfortunately I didn't understand a single one of his indirect words.

"Get through what?" I said confused.

"The letter." He half growled back at me.

"Oh, I uh... finished it..." I glanced nervously up at him.

"Sorry about the sudden outburst. Being chased by fangirls while trying to enjoy the evening doesn't exactly put you in a good mood."

I nodded, I couldn't exactly relate to his situation but I didn't want to disagree either.

"Although it was still none of your business,"

I looked back at the ground ashamed of my snoopiness.

"You know too much now."

"What?"

I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that but it didn't sound pleasing.

"You're going to help me now." he finished.

"I am? Help you what?"

"With this."

He picked up the crumpled note and threw it to me. I fumbled for it before clasping it and smirking triumphantly. After holding it a few seconds I realized I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh, What about it?"

"Ariane, I don't like her, She's selfish, rude and whiny. YOUR going to help me get out of this."

I would have asked more questions or refused but it sounded like an order and the recent threat of having my throat cut hadn't quite left my mind yet.

"Oh... um, ok then... if you say so. How exactly am I going to do that?"

"I have to get married when I'm nineteen when I'm twenty what I do is my choice. First, I could easily try to break it off with Ariane but that would require HER agreement too and honestly who's going to agree with that? And Second, how I would survive a year with that girl is beyond me."

I nodded although I didn't quite understand what it was he was implying.

"Ren-sama what can I do?"

"I can't get married to Ariane if I'm already married can I?"

* * *

You see that button? Click it and review PLEASE!

v


	3. Stargazing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king nor willI ever.**

Watch outRen's a bit OC in this chappiebut the reasonI took so long is becauseI wasrather idealess so it's either this or no update for like anothe three days. By the way I'll be doing some Ren pov later on andintorduce another SK character into the mix...

Please Review review happy

* * *

I blinked somewhat startled at what he was saying to me. I was only a servant, nothing compared to the royal likes of Princess Ariane. I knew nothing of how to look or act royal I couldn't do it, there was no way I could act this out.

"Ren-sama a-are you saying-"

The dangerous smile on his face increased slightly before disappearing entirely.

"Yes Pirika I am."

I froze a second before snapping out of my trance.

"I-I'm sorry Ren-sama, I can't."

I turned to leave but he caught my shoulder and gracefully wheeled me back around and to the window.

"You see Pirika, the thing is; I'm not giving you the choice of wether you can or cannot I'm simply telling you what you ARE doing this and maybe next time you won't be so open about trespassing in peoples private business."

He opened the window sending a cool breeze through the room again.

" Besides, it's a big Shaman world out there Pirika and I control it all."

He finally released his grip on my shoulder and strode over to a table ad picked something up and walked back over to me frozen in place.

"Think about that."

He shoved whatever it was he picked up into my hand and pushed me a bit toward the door to snap me out of my little reverie.

"You can leave now. Be back tomorrow."

I scrambled to the door and left as fast as I could back to the kitchen I was half way there when I noticed I still had whatever it was he gave me in my hand. I looked at it and gasped aloud, it was the Tao family crest. I shoved it in my pocket to avoid strange looks and scurried back to the kitchen.

When I got there I was questioned by Mr. Tomanko why it took me so long. I said I got lost. He scolded me for being gone so long and sent me to work again. The day would have passed faster if it was Christmas Eve I worked slowly pondering what Ren had said and got yelled at twice for it.

Finally when the day ended and everyone went to sleep I lay awake enjoying the silence. Our room was drafty and cold especially now in mid-winter but the silence made it almost worth it. Almost. I realized there was no way I was getting to sleep so I opened the flimsy door and stepped outside. I sat in a nearby oak tree and stared at the stars. I outlined the constellation Aries with my finger. It was cold but I had developed what you could call immunities to the cold it didn't bother me as much anymore. I think it has something to do with my Shaman powers still working but it bothers me to think about that.

It wasn't my choice to suppress my powers nor did I want to but I was forced to by the agreement made to pay off our debt. I shuddered when I thought of how or family went into debt because of a drought. We couldn't pay off our land taxes and my father had to go to war. The war ended but my father didn't make it through he died a week before the war ended. We had nothing. No money, no more land, without land we had no food so me and my brother came here to work off the money we owed and get our land back.

I looked up when I heard the undergrowth ahead of me rustle. No one was there so I looked back at the sky and sighed audibly. It was so big there was something about it that made me feel lighter. To the sky I was just a speck Ren Tao, Mr. Tomanko all of them just dots. I fell asleep there for a while when I woke up I noticed one of the lights had been turned on in the upper levels of the castle. I recognized it as Ren's room from the placing. I watched it for a while and before long I saw Ren was in his room looking out the window. I shifted slightly behind the branches so he wouldn't see me. Unfortunately my azure hair betrayed me and his golden eyes locked on my spot in the tree. I looked away for a while and when I dared to look back he was gone. I sighed of relief and turned my gaze back to the sky.

"What are you doing out here?"

I turned suddenly to the voice behind me. Ren was sitting on the branch beside me.

"What are YOU doing out here?" I countered

"Actually you managed to find my hiding spot, I always come out here."

He jumped to the branch next to me and put his arm over my shoulder.

"And you?"

"Stargazing, I guess."

"Stargaze with me then it's cold."

I nodded silently. I didn't bother telling him that I didn't find it cold at all. I didn't mind stargazing with Ren. After all we were getting married.

* * *

Come on you know you want to review this chapter. It would make me happy and when I'm happy I'm inspired and when I'm inspired YOU get updates faster.


	4. Just a part of the plan

YYYAAAAYYY A update at last blah blah blah Please review bleh bleh I'm tired so just be happy I typed anything.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King andI cant think up a witty disclaimer.**

* * *

I woke up slowly it was cold out but there was a warmth wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was still night out I had probably slept for two hours. But when did I fall asleep?

"You passed out so I let you sleep."

I recognized the voice immediately and looked behind me.

"What happened?"

"We were stargazing... not that you were paying attention to the stars."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well were you?"

I'm guessing a flash of anger and embarrassment crossed my face before regaining my composure.

"Yes, I was."

"Oh Really?"

"Were you?"

A cocky grin crossed his face.

"Hard to pay attention to the stars when a girl as beautiful as yourself falls asleep on my lap."

I felt my face redden so I disguised it with anger. His words were full of sarcasm with a twist of unnatural truth in them.

"Maybe you shouldn't get so comfortable with people you've known for less than a day."

"Maybe YOU shouldn't accept marriage proposals from people you've known for less than a day."

"You didn't leave me much choice."

"You don't know how to mind your own business."

I opened my mouth to argue only to find I didn't have an argument.

"Hmph."

I pulled out of his arms and hopped up a few branches.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"One second."

I stopped next to a hollow part in the tree and pulled out the family crest Ren had given me. I jumped back down to the lower branch. I sat next to him again holding the crest delicately.

"Why did you give me this?"

"Mostly to make sure you didn't back out."

"Well isn't that romantic... is that all Ren?"

He almost looked surprised for a second before he snapped back to the regular careless look.

"I'm not in love with you Pirika, I'm really just using you... we both know it so don't take this hardly."

His words hurt even if I already knew it was the truth. I fought back tears but I don't think I could keep the sadness out of my features... I don't think that sadness would ever go away.

"Of course I know,"

I whispered tonelessly.

"We couldn't be together you're the Shaman king Ren... I'm worthless."

The moments of silence that followed were the most painful probably in my life. He knew how I everything I had always concealed from the world and worse, he probably knew how I felt about him. But the only one thing worse was that I knew that he didn't care about me.

"You're not worthless Pirika... you're more important than you think."

"Then tell me Ren-_sama, _What do you think?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why did you drag me into this?"

"It's not my fault you can't mind your own business."

"Whatever I'll see you tomorrow Ren-sama."

I jumped out of the tree but he followed me without hesitating and stopped me roughly.

"You don't know anything Pirika. You may be a part of a plan but you're not superior to me or anyone else in the court,"

He stalked off but stopped before going back into the castle.

"And don't come tomorrow I don't want to deal with you for a while."

My eyes flared with similar anger.

"I won't Ren-sama... I won't come back."

* * *

That's so sad I'm going to cry the lovebirds so to speak are extremely POed at each other now review I have an IDEA for the next chapter...smiles diabolically...you must review so i hurry and write this it's REALLY goodI swear.I want to tell you SOObad but can't and can't give you a hint without giving it away... I'm getting excited at my own story this is stupid... okay okay just review they make me happy THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT WITHIN A WEEK kk? 


	5. Deadly Visitors

**Disclaimer:I don't own Shaman King and niether do you... unless you do...in which caseI'm a multimillionaire that's married to Viggo Mortensen. (both highly unlikely)**

Yay, my 'special' chapter is out... it's not very long but fans of 'beeeep' will love this chapter. (No cheating you have to read it from the beginning)

* * *

I watched him storm back into the castle. I walked back to the tree where we had sat and kicked it out of anger.

"I am worthless...Nobody cares about me,"

I pulled the crest out of my pocket and looked at it fondly for a second but the look turned into a angry one. I threw the delicate crest angrily.

"And I don't care about you Ren."

The crest never hit the ground though... someone caught it.

"Careful, you might break something."

I expected Ren was the one who caught the crest but the voice was different... softer, calmer.

"W-who are you?"

A soft chuckle came from the darkness.

"That doesn't matter... you're feeling alone, I want to help you."

"I don't need your help... people just drag you down... people like-"

I stopped abruptly realizing that I had no clue who this person was.

"People like who? People like Ren?"

"How did you who I am, or Ren? Who are you?"

The person in the shadows laughed again but with more malice. I backed away this person was dangerous.

"Y-you can't help me I'm sorry."

I turned quickly to walk away but the person seized my arm roughly. I turned to free myself but stopped. Frozen.

"N-no you're dead..."

He exhaled demonically.

"No... I'm afraid death doesn't come easily to me... or rather I won't let it."

He couldn't be alive not him, not Hao Asakura.

"W-what do you want?"

The tone of his voice changed again to a crazed serious voice.

"I never said I wanted anything... I just said I wanted to help you."

I couldn't help but being interested in his offer but I had heard about Hao Asakura he wasn't renown for kindness.

"I don't need your help and like I said, you can't help me."

I turned around again. I expected him to catch my arm again but he didn't. What he did was worse.

"I'll take you away from here Pirika."

I stopped. He could help me, taking me away could fix everything... but at what price?

"Why would you help me? Why are you even here?"

"I overheard your fight with Ren-_sama _and thought I'd help you. I can't say I've ever had my heart broken but it seems painful."

The emphasis he put on 'sama' made it click.

"You're after the throne aren't you?"

That demonic smile returned to his face.

"What if I am? Not that it has anything to do with you... or even if it does. Isn't your freedom more important Pirika?"

My heart raced. He wanted me to hurt Ren... was it worth it? Did I care about Ren still? What if... I did... No, I was just a part of his plan but even if I was only that it, was my duty to be obedient to him.

"My loyalty to Ren-sama is more important than anything. I won't go with you."

A frown etched his features it wasn't a sad one it was more disappointed.

"That's a shame, I was hoping you'd come easily."

Whatever he meant by that I didn't want to know. I think finding out was inescapable though.

"Easily?"

"The thing is Pirika you are coming wether you like it or not. How much pain this requires of you is another matter. It's still your choice."

"Why do you want me?"

He raised a eyebrow skeptically.

"Our dear Ren-_sama _only has one fiancee, however false the marrige is."

"How did you know? You've been here the whole time haven't you?"

"And if I have? You're powerless to reason here Pirika and you're also out of time."

"I still won't go with you. Not if I have a choice."

I turned my back on him which in the future I would regard as my first mistake. I felt his arm around my waist holding me back. He held a white cloth to my mouth, I was drugged immediately darkness had already started to enclose around me. The last thing he said was all I could hear.

"But you don't have a choice."

* * *

Oh. My. God. I'm in love with my own story by this point... it's still Ren x Pirika but I had to throw Hao in there he always adds potential for chaos... or not. You never know it's up to me. You SHOULD REVIEW anyways though. (There has to be chaos though it's boring without it. XD)


End file.
